


盲目的爱

by RandomForest



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), ladydeadpool
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 死侍女士（旺达威尔逊）和蜘蛛侠的故事





	盲目的爱

水蒸气凝成的巨大漩涡缓慢地扭转着黑色的夜空。

“我爱这把枪。我要跟它结婚。”旺达的肩膀承受着枪械的重量，她侧头去亲吻冰冷的武器。大雨淋得她浑身湿透，红黑色的制服吸饱了水，拉扯着她下坠。一束蛛丝黏住了枪身往上撤去，她骂了一句脏话，仰头看着上方的蜘蛛侠。

“又是你，纽约童子军，好好算算你阻止我寻找真爱多少次了？现在连亲枪枪都不可以吗？你的占有欲真强，蜘蛛侠，但是我对未成年没有兴趣。等你长大一点再来找我。”她向那只落脚在街灯上的小蜘蛛张开双臂，“现在，把我的结婚对象抛下来还给我。”

“谢谢你操心我的年龄，我早就成年了。顺便一提，你不是在寻找真爱，你只是绑架了那些可怜人并逼迫他们和你在一起，威尔逊小姐。”雨水顺着蜘蛛侠的脑袋往下滴，他轻松地单手托起沉重的武器，“我不能让你在今晚把谁的脑袋轰出个大血洞之类的，所以不行。”

_高兴点，妞，至少他是真的爱上我们了。_

_猜猜看他是不是处男？我打赌是。_

旺达被对话框们分散了注意力，她在面罩下露出一个得意的笑容：“那明晚行吗？”

“当然也不行！”蜘蛛侠严肃地回答她。

“你管不着我。”旺达抬手敲了敲颈部，“嗨，介意跳下来面对面地谈吗？我的脖子好酸。”

“那么谈话就到此为止。”蜘蛛侠做出发射蛛网的手势，“不许绑架，不许杀人，我会监督你的，只要你还在这座城市，女士。”

_天哪，他不仅挟持了我们的爱人，还强迫我们留在这儿。_

_男人通常会被我们的疯狂吓坏。_

“但是小蜘蛛似乎适应得不错。他说他成年了，也许我下次该验验货。”旺达望着小蜘蛛在雨中荡走，才脱下面罩绞了一把水，“唐，乔治，科尔，麦克……瞧瞧啊，他干涉我谈恋爱多少次啦？也许他该为我们负责。”

_如果他长得很丑呢？_

“认真的？我们自己就够丑了好吗！不过没关系，只要他的身材棒棒的，我们还是可以打个炮，面罩不摘。”

旺达回到自己的住所，换上毛茸茸的独角兽居家服，躺倒在堆满果酱，玩偶和蛋糕的床上，奶油的香味开始变质了，融化的蜡烛跟它们混在一起，黏糊糊地在床单上结块。她的窗户裂了几道缝，飞镖射在污迹斑斑的墙面上，天花板上的弹孔可以连成一串项链，她上回爆头的脑浆还粘在上面。

一个正在腐烂的房间。

她开始扔衣服，她扯掉安在屁股上的绒毛尾巴，脱掉软绵绵的蜂蜜味睡衣，一件件地堆在自己的脚边，直到全身赤裸。毫无疑问，她的身材很火辣，任何人看到她穿着紧身衣干架的样子都会性致高昂。

_但是。_

她抚摸着自己满是创伤的胸部，粗糙的手掌罩住乳房的两侧，从两旁往中间揉弄。她的手指使着劲像是要把它们捏爆。她的皮肤摸起来太糟糕了，没有人会想摸她，除非对方有什么特殊性癖——遗憾的是她至今没找到过这样的人。总而言之，谁会不喜欢滑溜溜的柔嫩的女孩身体呢？她是没救了。

旺达心不在焉地自慰了一会儿，她抽出沾着湿液的手指在被子上蹭了蹭就闭上眼。梦里有挥着翅膀的小仙子领她到花丛中心，鼓励她摘下面罩，她透过深蓝的星空镜面看到自己光滑无痕的皮肤，她惊讶地端详着这张美丽的脸庞，愣愣地张口说道，天哪，我，我好美。接着她被仙子们驱逐了，她们唾弃没有疤痕的她，叱责她的丑陋。

“别走！接纳我！”旺达尖叫着从床上坐起来，这时天已经亮了。刺眼的阳光穿透碎裂的窗照在她裸露的可怖的躯体上。

至少她有昂贵的裙子和高跟鞋，她会把自己打扮得美美的，她穿了成套的性感内衣，去美甲店做了指甲，她给了好多小费，但对方还是吓得不轻。是因为她的武器吗？还是她的聊天话题不够好？也许稍微示个弱会更讨人喜爱一点？

旺达在等蜘蛛侠出现。她走进那家高级酒店大堂，把盥洗室补妆的女士们都吓了个半死，她掀起部分面罩涂口红，嘴里还在嚼水果味的泡泡糖。她在腿上绑了两把枪，一把刀，还有一排弹匣，不能再多了——她得保证她的裙子能凸显她完美的曲线。然后她握着刀柄给自己的大腿插上刀，像一个装饰品。鲜血溅到了前面那个漂亮小妞的裙角，她尖锐地大叫起来。

_你个傻蛋，你捅破了我们的新丝袜！_

“别生气！可以再买新的嘛。”旺达踩着高跟鞋摇摇晃晃地走了几步，她不是真的头晕，只是喜欢鞋跟无规律地叩击地面的响声，她想找人跳舞，在脆弱的水晶灯下无止境地转圈圈。蜘蛛侠会跳舞吗？

被她吓到的人跑进了隔间锁上门，或是直接跑到了外面。胶体糖果吹出的空气泡泡被撑破了，黏在她的嘴唇上。旺达把它撕成一条一条的扔掉。伤口渗出的血液一路流下去，浸湿了她的脚踝，现在她的右脚黏糊糊的，可能真的有点站不稳了。瞧，她没有威胁到任何人，她只是伤害了自己，然后乖乖地等着蜘蛛侠来领走她。

他真的来了。

_他真是我们的小骑士。_

“我不懂。你在……你在这儿干什么？”英雄以最快的速度将她带离人群，他很快注意到了什么都没发生。他困惑地歪了一下脑袋。

小蜘蛛已经捆住了她，蛛丝将她的双臂与细腰缠在一起，旺达喜欢这种被束缚的感觉，她觉得很满足。但这不利于她待会儿要做的事，于是旺达拔出腿上的刀子，割断了身上的蛛丝，无辜地向蜘蛛侠摊摊手：“如你所见，阳光帅哥，我什么都没做。”

_她只是想吸引你的注意力。_

年轻人无奈地捂着脑袋，他说：“好吧……女士，是我错怪你了，抱歉。”

“没事儿，我经常被人错怪，别放在心上。”旺达往前倾身，她丰满的胸部压迫着蜘蛛侠的胸膛。他慌张地后退直到靠在墙上，她贴得更近一些，曲起膝盖轻顶年轻人的裤裆，小蜘蛛的眼睛受惊地睁大了，他伸手按住旺达的双肩，阻止她继续靠近。

“我，我该走了。既然大家都安全的话，我还得去别的地方巡逻……”他的力量很大，旺达的确无法再接近他了，真遗憾。但是看到小处男惊慌失措的样子还是很值得的。

“别那么急，英雄，看看我嘛，今天我是这样一个乖女孩，你难道不该给我点奖励吗？”旺达的肩头还被他握在手里，她能感受到年轻人掌心的体温。她伸手去摸小蜘蛛坚硬的腹肌，对方立刻松开她往一边闪躲。“啊！我的巧克力块块啊——你的身材真不错！”

蜘蛛侠没有表现得像任何一个被她吓到的人那样，他只是谨慎地跟她保持一段距离，声音平稳：“为什么我要给你奖励？”

“因为我是为了你才这么乖的呀！”旺达的两根手指轻轻划过蜘蛛侠匀称优美的手臂肌肉，这回他怔了一下，没有躲开，“给我点奖励，我就继续听你的。”

蜘蛛侠短暂地思考了几秒，他好像真的在考虑这个问题，而不是忽视她这个疯姑娘直接巡街去了。他轻叹了一口气，说：“那你想要什么奖励，威尔逊小姐？太过分的不行。”

“定义一下‘过分’。”旺达的手滑向他的臀部时被他一把抓住了，“打个炮行吗？”

“不行。”小蜘蛛轻轻推开她的手，“这个就算在过分的范围里了。”

“你又不会吃亏，小蜘蛛，我技术超好的，”旺达的红色指甲挑逗地在蜘蛛制服上打转，“放心，我不脱面罩和制服，不会吓到你萎的，好吗？就只在裤子上开个洞洞怎么样？里面滑滑紧紧的很舒服哦——”

“我听不见听不见听不见。”蜘蛛侠幼稚地捂住自己的耳朵，啦啦啦地唱起歌。

旺达没趣地翻了个大大的白眼，她环起双臂后退一步示意自己闭嘴了，年轻人这才慢慢地放下双手。

“我说了不行。”小蜘蛛在面罩下皱眉，但还算耐心地跟旺达周旋，“我真的得走了，女士，你可以最后提一个合理的要求。如果我觉得它不算太过，我会努力做到的。”

“好吧，蜘蛛侠。”旺达伸直了双手，“一个拥抱行吗？”

“行。”小蜘蛛痛快地答应了，他走近旺达，双手绅士地轻搭住她的背部将她拉近。而旺达紧紧搂住了他性感的窄腰，蹭了蹭他的胸肌。在他要离开自己之前，她偏过头去吻他的颈，在他的英雄制服上印出一个鲜艳的口红印。

蜘蛛侠惊得退了几步，甚至捂住了自己的脖子，像被咬了一口似的。

“下次见，甜心。”旺达优雅地拉起裙角冲他点头。

她喜欢被雇佣。枪上膛，刀出鞘，她最享受的时刻。她是最厉害的——在执行事务的过程中，她乐此不彼地证明这一点。

“好痛……”旺达躺在血泊中晕乎地醒来。她的半个脑袋被砸烂了，不过她做了个美梦，关于骑着小马去喝彩虹的，还看到了跟自己穿得一样的男人，于是她隔着七彩的闪光小河挥手，你也是死侍吗？

地上都是旺达散落的金发，她戴好备用面罩，扶着还痛得厉害的脑袋坐起来，现在她该回纽约了，好几天不见了，小蜘蛛会想她吗？

_看看她，真的迷上那个处男了。_

_太久没人爱了。_

“哼，我们深深吸引着彼此就像两只嗅到方糖的蚂蚁！我们都亲过了！”旺达委屈地看着自己被切断的左手腕，一只娇嫩小手正在成长，可惜了她刚做没多久的美甲，“我需要喝点奶昔。”

_是你亲了他。_

_你需要吃点药。_

于是她去看了心理医生。她拿起匕首无聊地在自己全是疮疤的手臂上画画，粘稠的血液滴滴答答地渗入木质桌面。她简述着自己的近况，从上个高风险任务开始讲。刀尖雕刻而成的血淋淋的小火箭在皮肤上出现了，她咧开嘴笑起来。也许她只是需要有个人听她讲话，回忆和梳理一下最近发生的事，她不是真的需要被治疗。

“我们今天的疗程结束了。”

“结束？我才说了不到五分之一。”她把匕首插到桌上，卡通火箭的鲜红轮廓正在愈合。

_瞧这个没胆的心理医生，她都快吓吐了。_

_她肯定在抽屉里藏了一把枪。_

换做平时旺达一定跟她谈到底，必要的话她会用武力威胁。她好歹一次付清了治疗费用啊，是什么让这个愚蠢的医生觉得她可以这么拒绝她？她值得更多的尊重！

但现在她只是留下一桌子的血就走了，她满心都是即将要见到小蜘蛛的兴奋，暂时不想搞坏自己的心情。她一出门就偷了辆摩托，漫无目的地上街到处转，寻找任何可能发生犯罪事件的地点，等待蜘蛛侠出现拯救他的市民。

一个小时后的第五大道，小蜘蛛在和操控着滑翔机的绿魔干架。

“是他丑还是我丑？”旺达在逃跑的人群中驻足仰头，她皱起眉盯着绿皮肤和魔鬼脸颊，捂住胸口，“哎，姑娘要做噩梦了。”

蜘蛛侠的腹部吃了一记攻击，他从空中摔到离她十英尺的沥青地上。旺达雀跃地跑到他身边蹲下，托起自己的下巴笑着打招呼：“好久不见，小亲亲，想姐姐了没有？”

“死侍？！”小蜘蛛的眼睛睁得好大，他捂着痛处坐起来，还没来得及说什么就猛推她的肩膀，他已经控制了蜘蛛力量，但旺达还是飞出去一小段距离，“抱歉！你还好吧？”

她原本的位置出现许多弹孔，她拍拍差点散架的骨头轻松地站起来：“你用不着保护我的，小蜘蛛，我的自愈因子天下无敌，几颗子弹而已，我连哼都不会哼一声！”

蜘蛛侠没空听她说完就重新加入战斗，绿魔发出刺耳的笑声，他们在空中纠缠了一会儿，年轻人抓着蛛丝灵活地荡来荡去。

_所以我们就只是这么看着吗？_

_我们没有翅膀也射不出东西，天才。_

“至少我们可以观赏小蜘蛛的身材。”旺达掏出小镜子给自己补口红，她翘起二郎腿坐在一辆正在冒烟的私家车上面，悠闲地看着蜘蛛侠的腰臀波浪，和他使力时绷起的肌肉线条。

小英雄再次掉了下来，这次他卡在了倒塌的柱子与地面的缝隙里。旺达又愉快地跑过去迎接他。她伸手揉揉蜘蛛侠的脊背，体贴地问：“疼不疼啊？你们什么时候打完？我们一起喝一杯不？”

“你该离开了，女士！”他挡开她乱摸的手，蜘蛛侠的蛛网发射器似乎坏了，他低头摸索着备用的那一个。

就在这时，从天而降几个南瓜炸弹，是往他们的方向来的，小蜘蛛在冲她大喊躲开，他的声音尖得都快破音了，像一个即将爆裂的汽水泡泡。但是旺达迎接了上去，她得抱抱这些痛苦，避免它们炸到暂时卡住的小蜘蛛——他真可爱，就像只无助的小狗。唉，她想劈开这些炸弹，但是，谁让她没带武士刀呢？

_出门不带刀，瞧瞧这位被爱情冲昏头的小姐。_

_其实带了一把小的，插在白痴医生的桌子上了，记得吗？_

炸药一接触到她的身体就爆开了，耳边的一切声音都被明亮的白光带走，剧痛之后是持续的同频率鸣声。

她又在粉色森林的溪边醒来了，梅花鹿在亲她的脸，发出吸盘的声音。旺达拖着无知觉的身体往前移动，天空色的溪水倒映出死侍面罩，她蓬乱的金发挂在外面，脏兮兮的，黏着嚼过的泡泡糖和血块。她把脑袋埋进水里，咕噜噜的气泡敲击着耳侧浮出水面。她好不容易洗干净自己，那只梅花鹿却死了，它的皮毛剥落腐烂着流到地上，粉色的草地全部枯萎了。它白森森的骨架里升起灰色的毒气，熏得天空变成了红黑色，浓稠的血液从最中央向里凹陷的云朵渗出，开始淹没整个空间。

不不不。别这样！这都是我的错！我错啦！我不该弄脏你们……

旺达哭着哀求道。

然后她醒了。这回是真的醒了。逆着光的蛛网脑袋离她不远，他好像挺关心地注视着她。旺达先是看了看自己胸口的血窟窿，它像一个正在聚拢的泥潭，自愈因子工作着把血肉重新组织到一块，拼凑出一个合理的形状。接着她突然意识到了自己的大半张脸露在外面。面罩……操，她的面罩被炸破了！

“怎，怎么了？嘿，你还好吗？”小蜘蛛被她一下子起身的动作吓到了，“等一下，你还在流血！”

旺达沉默不语地从自己的后腰口袋里摸出新的面罩，她别过头给自己戴好，胸口的鲜血倒在了大腿上。

_这下好了，他肯定被丑哭了。_

_他再也不会爱我们了。_

蜘蛛侠似乎是想安抚她，他犹豫地伸出手，却不敢碰她重伤的身体。他柔声问：“你家在哪儿，威尔逊小姐？我送你回去。”

“暂时不想回去。”旺达说。她低头观察着胸部的长势，再过段时间它们可能就会长好了，而她的胸罩和制服都被炸毁了，好极了，蜘蛛侠会想看到一对烂芝士一样的奶子吗？

“那我们得给你弄些衣服穿……”年轻人试着去扶她的肩膀，“你能走吗？”

“当然，我又不是脚被炸没了。跟你说过了，甜心，我天下无敌。”她站起来走了几步，重伤和自愈的疼痛颤结在一起，她的身体抖了一下，“啊呀，好痛。”

蜘蛛侠立刻扶住了她，温和地说：“刚才……谢谢你。其实你不用为我挡的，我的蜘蛛感应会提醒我。”

“但是你被卡住了！”

“我能很快把它们掀开！我力气很大的，女士。”

“但是你也救了我。你原本用不着救我的。所以……礼尚往来？”旺达举起自己的手掌，小蜘蛛很快会意，跟她击了一下掌。她开心地笑了。

她的乳房可能已经差不多长回来了，因为蜘蛛侠抬手挡在了自己的眼睛前，有些结巴地说：“我们真的该给你弄件衣服！”

“别介意，这不是我第一次露了。”旺达无所谓地耸耸肩，她的心情开始变好了。

“我先用蛛丝帮你挡一点，好吗？如果你允许的话？”

蜘蛛侠提出一个意想不到的方案，而旺达激动地快原地跳起来了：“当然啦！你说了算！甜心帅哥！”

坚韧的蛛丝缠在了她的胸前，小蜘蛛舒出一口气，旺达没有放过这个可以调戏他的机会，于是凑到他耳边用最诱惑的声音说：“别那么紧张，这也不是我第一次被射在胸上了。”

她总是很乐意看他惊慌和害羞的样子。

那之后蜘蛛侠对她温柔了起来。真奇怪。

旺达在断掉的手肘上涂好满满的胶水，把自己的小臂接上去，她坐在一滩血里，抬头看着身边的蜘蛛侠。他们这个月里见面的次数是不是挺多的？她有点受宠若惊了。

“你最近对我真好，甜心！我好爱你。”她活动着自己的断肢，接口处发出血肉模糊的缝合声，她保持着跪坐的姿势，撑起两根手指在小蜘蛛的脚背上走路。

“先起来吧，威尔逊小姐。”他坚实的手臂搂住她的肩膀，她欣然靠过去。她的脏血流到了他的制服上。一时间，她想起那个被她毁掉的梦中森林，死去的梅花鹿，宝石般的眼珠因她而腐坏汽化。

“不！”旺达推开他，她的高跟鞋害她崴了脚。她调整站姿，摇晃着抬起手比出一个圈，把那颗蛛网脑袋装进她的手指相框里，“我不会让你受伤的，宝贝。”

“我没有受伤。”蜘蛛侠疑惑地眨了眨眼，他拉开了一点面罩，嘴唇和下巴暴露在夜晚的湿气里，“威尔逊小姐，你感觉还好吗？”

_咱们的机会来了。_

_亲他！_

心脏正试图撞裂她的胸部，旺达被粉红色的桃心包围了，它们在她背后漂浮着，膨胀得越来越大，蜘蛛侠是穿着燕尾服的绅士，他向她欠身邀她共舞，他搂着她的腰接近，那两片明润的嘴唇会拯救她，只要一吻就能获得重生。

旺达冲破了幻想吻住他。她重重碾过蜘蛛侠的嘴唇，用牙齿轻咬那两瓣软肉，深红的着色剂染上他的唇，她很快离开了他，用没受伤的指腹把油脂和人工色素的混合物在蜘蛛侠的唇上均匀地涂开。她再次凑近闻了闻他嘴上的口红香味。年轻人的身体在轻微地发抖，他没有阻止她的动作。

_他被吓坏了吗？_

“你真美，小蜘蛛。”旺达退远一步欣赏他，突然笑了，但是听起来过于可怜了，像是一声悲泣，“如果我漂亮一些，你有没有可能爱上我？就算只有一点点？”

“我们可以好好谈谈，关于这个……但是，旺达，先放下枪好吗？听我说——”蜘蛛侠第一次这么柔情地喊她的名字。她幸福得快飘起来了。

等等，枪？

她这才发现痊愈的手正举着枪对准自己的脑袋，那根刚恢复知觉的手指扣在扳机上。是她大脑的指示吗？她怎么没被通知到？她为什么会想自杀？

_因为我们无地自容。_

哦。感谢提示。她好久没有感到难堪了，因为大多数时候人们并不把她当做一个正常人看待，她甚至都不是一个人类形象，她在他们的眼里是个红衣小丑，长疮的疯汉堡。他们不在乎她，她也不在乎他们，她快快乐乐，无忧无虑……再说一遍她为什么难受得想死？

_因为小蜘蛛尊重我们。_

_但……这不是我们一直想要的吗？_

“威尔逊小姐，你在听吗？”蜘蛛侠打断了她的思考，他无害地举着双手，就好像他才是那个被枪指着的可怜人。

“不好意思，小亲亲，你刚刚都说了什么？劝我别开枪？你为什么在乎？你知道我会自愈的。”旺达捂着发痛的胸口，这就是真爱降临的感觉吗？她的心脏快被绞成碎块了。那些可爱的小桃心都跑去哪儿啦，现在就只剩刀片雨落在她的心尖上了。

“你——你上次说了好痛。”小蜘蛛向她挪了一小步，“而且我不希望任何人的脑袋被崩出个血窟窿。”

“所以，我也算在被你保护的市民里？”他的话像一勺暖洋洋的蜜糖，把那些残酷的小刀片都浇成了椰丝。旺达枯竭的双眼里渗出泪水，她快看不清眼前的超级英雄了。

“当然算，我会保证你的安全，旺达。能先把枪放下吗？”

天哪，她得到了蜘蛛侠无私的，公平的爱。公平！她奢望的宝物！而她正在被公平地对待着，被给予了作为一个人的尊重，还有什么比这更甜美的吗？毫无疑问，蜘蛛侠是爱着她的，就像她毫无理由地爱着他一样。

小蜘蛛在她泪水浸泡的瞳孔世界里发着金色的光，亮晶晶的羽毛从天堂降落到他身上，他是那么明亮，温暖，比她梦里的任何一个仙子都要洁净。

“拯救我，蜘蛛侠。”旺达仰起头望着夜空中的白色光圈和羽翼，“爱我！”

她的心被软乎乎的糖水灌得满满的，天使拨动着竖琴唱童谣，铃铛在树下摇晃着，她看到彩虹曙光，花瓣雨，小蜘蛛正慢动作地向她扑过来，多么美好的一切，她希望时间永远停止在此刻。

她开了枪。子弹穿进千疮百孔的大脑带走所有的画面与声音。

旺达是幸福的。因为短时间的黑暗后，她会进入下一个甜美的梦境。

FIN


End file.
